gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter Alpha 4
Street Fighter Alpha 4 is a 2-D fighting game published by Capcom and developed by Capcom (with help from Eighting). It is available for the PlayStation 3/Vita/4, Nintendo Wii U/Fusion Terminal, Xbox 360/Infinity, and Nintendo Fusion/3DS consoles. The game's storyline is right after Street Fighter Alpha 3, but incorporates some feel from Street Fighter III's perspective storylines. The game features the characters from Street Fighter III, Street Fighter II, Street Fighter Alpha, Capcom Fighting Jam, and (Super) Street Fighter IV. The main illustrations were drawn by Daisuke Ishiwatari. Gameplay Changes *Gameplay is now played in a 3-on-3 tag battle format similar to The King of Fighters XI. *The sprites are identical to those made from Street Fighter III, but mixed in with a little bit of "King of Fighters XII's graphics". *Each character can now use a "Taunt" command, as opposed to past Alpha installments. *Two new gauges are added: The Critical Counter Gauge, and the EX Attack Gauge. Similar to King of Fighters XIII, The EX Attack Gauge allows players to use more powerful versions of special moves, and the Critical Counter allows them to use a limited amount of combos once the gauge is up to Level 4. *Any character can use an extremely powerful technique when their life gauge is almost depleted. It can automatically defeat your opponent. It only works when your life gauge is almost gone, and while achieving Level 6. The techniques are named, "Final Breaker". *Life bars have been extended up to five: a rapidly glowing green (when one is at a full gauge, you get a Perfect that way), a regular green (when one is active), a yellow (when one is at or past 75% of vitality), an orange (when one is at or past 50% and is close to dying, but still going strong), and of course a red bar (when you or the opponent is at or past 25% (or around it) and is almost done for... This can also mean that you are able to use any character's Final Breaker). List of Characters *Ryu (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire): Hiroki Takahashi *Ken (Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact attire): Yuji Kishi *Chun Li (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire): Fumiko Orikasa *Guile (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire): Hiroki Yasumoto *E. Honda (Street Fighter Alpha 3 attire): Yoshikazu Nagano *Alex (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire): Katuyuki Konishi *Abel (Street Fighter IV attire): Kenji Takahashi *Remy (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire): Eiji Sekiguchi *Cammy (Super Street Fighter IV attire): Miyuki Sawashiro *Adon (Super Street Fighter IV attire): Wataru Takagi *Makoto (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire): Makoto Tsumura *Ibuki (Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact attire): Yuri Amano *Rose (Street Fighter IV attire): Akeno Watanabe *Oro (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire): Takashi Matsuyama *Dhalsim (Snk vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos attire): Eiji Yano *El Fuerte (Street Fighter IV attire): Daisuke Ono *Urien (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire): Masayuki Katou *Twelve (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire): Lawrence Bayne *Sean (Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact attire): Mitsuo Iwata *Ingrid (Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX attire): Masako Jo *Hugo (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire): Wataru Takagi *Vega (Street Fighter EX 3 attire): Junichi Suwabe *Crimson Viper (Street Fighter IV attire): Mie Sonozaki *Blanka (Capcom vs Snk 2 attire): Yuji Ueda *M. Bison (Snk vs Capcom: SvC Chaos attire): Norio Wakamoto *Gouken (Street Fighter IV attire): Tohru Okawa *Akuma (Street Fighter IV alternate costume attire): Taketora *Balrog (Capcom vs. SNK attire): Satoshi Tsuruoka *Rufus (Street Fighter IV attire): Wataru Hatano *Zangief (Street Fighter EX attire): Tessho Genda *Hakan (Super Street Fighter IV attire): Hidenari Ugaki *Sakura (Capcom vs Snk 2 attire): Yuko Sasamoto *Dudley (Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact attire): Francis Diakowsky *Yun (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire): Kentaro Ito *Yang (Super Street Fighter IV attire): Masakazu Suzuki *Maki (Capcom vs Snk 2 attire): Miki Nagasawa *Fei Long (Street Street Fighter II HD Remix attire): Kousuke Toriumi *Dan (Street Fighter IV attire): Osamu Hosoi *Dee Jay (Super Street Fighter IV attire): Hochu Otsuka *Gill (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire): Fumihiko Tachiki *Juri (Super Street Fighter IV attire): Eri Kitamura *Elena (Street Fighter III: New Generation attire): Mie Midori *Necro (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike attire): Lawrence Bayne *Seth (Street Fighter IV attire): Akio Ohtsuka Category:PlayStation games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox games Category:DS games